


sweet dreams.

by 2wink



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, and i cant think of a title, i swear it's not romantic, yuuta cant sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2wink/pseuds/2wink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuta's had sleepless nights before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> GOd this is my first time writing actual good fanfiction i am a mess....  
> 

Yuuta's had sleepless nights before.

There were the nights before lives, where even after being worn out he wouldn't stop thinking of the worst outcomes. Or the nights where he would try to think of something, _anything_ other than whatever insults he heard that day, hiding puffy eyes in a pillow held tight.

Tonight, however, there isn't a clear reason.

But there's a solution.

Yuuta sits up, crawling towards the edge of the bed. Looking down, he notices his brother's sleeping face, illuminated by the moonlight. He's clinging to a pillow, resting his head on the corner closest to him.

“Hey, Aniki...”

Hinata's eyes flutter open. Slightly drowsy, he looks up at his little brother with inquiring eyes.

“...Yuuta-kun?”

“...U-Um... This is sudden, but...” No matter how much they'd done this, there was always the feeling of maturity that made him feel _flustered_ every time. “Can I... sleep in your bed?” he asks, averting his gaze.

“Eh?” He still looks confused, but Yuuta swears his eyes shone for a second. As always, Hinata's enthusiastic about it. “I don't mind, but why?”

“I... I can't sleep.”

Hinata beams at those words, arms outstretched. “Of course! Come sleep with big brother~”

“Y-You're really excited about this, huh...” He can't hide his own smile, though. By the time he joins his big brother, it's turned into a grin. Not a second later, he finds himself in a warm embrace.

“Goodnight, Yuuta-kun. Aniki loves you.”

Yuuta hugs him back, uneasiness gone with the wind. “Night... Yuuta-kun... loves Aniki too.” he murmurs, followed by a yawn.

He's held just a little tighter now, feeling a light kiss on his hair.

“Sweet dreams. Or should I say spicy dreams?”

“Seriously...?” Yuuta pretends to sound unamused, only to give it away by giggling. His brother's chuckling now, and he’s absolutely delighted.

(Perhaps it's how warm Hinata is, or possibly just his presence, but Yuuta feels like he's about to pass out. So he will.)

“Sweet dreams to you too, Aniki…” he whispers, before letting out a contented sigh and finally drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> i love 2wink and i'm crying


End file.
